Drunk (Gravepainters)
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: The first chapter is about Xibalba coming to La Muerte all drunk. The second is about La Muerte coming to Xibalba drunk (you get the Idea) one-shot, Gravepainters All the way
1. Chapter 1

(A/N so here it is guys a new fanfic and its Gravepainters all the way. This first chapter is about Xibalba coming to La Muerte all drunk.

XD this is a one shot

Hope y'all enjoy)

Muerte POV

I was on my bed sitting up and reading and no I'm not reading 50 shades of gray. I am reading the book of life, I decided to read it, since I wanna know how my story is doing. So far so good, I already read over how me and Bably met when we were teens and we had are very fist little wager. There's a knock on the door, and Xibalba came in all tipsy "MMMII AMOR! How ya *hic* doing?," he asked as he drank the rest of the red wine. "Aye Xibalba how much did you drink?," I asked with annoyance as I got off from my bed. "Lemme see here *hic* erm... Oh 'bout *hic* eight," he said as he held out only five fingers. "Oh gods Balby your drunk!," I yelled at him and he put his index finger on my lips ", Sssshhhusssh *hic*," he whisper loudly. "Seriously Balby your drunk," I said as I grabbed his arm and sat him down on the couch. "Hell n *hic* nnaaah!," he yelled out loud ", pppsst LLLLLaaa Mmmuerrrteee," he then said in a hush voice. "What is it Balby?," I asked as I laid him down on the couch. "I love you *hic* WITH ALL MEH *hic* CORAZÓN!," said as he threw his hands up. I giggled at this, it hasn't been the first time he would come to me all drunk, he would always act like a clumsy, lovable, and sweet person. He is yah but I don't see much of the clumsiness, "love you to Balby," I said as I covered him with a blanket.

"Beddy time *hic* Already?," he whined as he sat up. "Balby you need to sleep," I stated and he got up and held me close to him. The smell of wine burnt my Nostrils ", can I sleep with you?," he asked as he out his head on my shoulder "*hic* pwease," he begged. I sigh in frustration and I rolled my eyes ", okay fine," I said. "YYYAAAY *hic*," he said as he jumped into the air. We then went to my room and I had to ask him to take his armor off so that I don't end up cutting myself. He however took it the other way and said ", Aw you *hic* want my body hu?," I blushed as he said that of course, I yelled at him. He took his armor off, lay down on my bed, and cover himself with the blanket. I change into my night gown, lay back down onto the bed, and covered myself.

He then wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close, " buenas noches Mi Amor," he cooed to me."buenas noches Balby," I replied and we then drifted off into sleep.

(Next Morning) Xibalba POV

I woke up to feel a head ache coming in. I then sat up to find myself in La Muerte's room, I here La Muerte taking a shower in the bathroom. My stomach then ached, I got up quickly, ran to the bathroom, and threw up into the toilet. "Looks how finally up," she said from behind me, I flushed the toilet, and turned around to see her only in her towel. I blushed deep green as I got up, I just looked at her body, thinking about her body being covered with that towel. She slapped me across my face.

"XIBALBA MY EYES ARE UP HERE!," She yelled, as she pointed at her eyes. "why did you do that?," I whined as I rubbed my cheek. "Why are you such pervert?," she said as she crossed her arms and turned her back on me. "I couldn't resist," I said as I put my hands on her shoulders then, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her close. I buried my face into the right side of her neck and licked her sugary skin. She stood there moaning. I licked all the way up to her ear, nipped her ear, and went back to her neck. Licking, kissing and sucking on her neck, I will probably form a hickey on her again. I then stopped and I left the bathroom and I yelled out "you might wanna check your neck,". I put my armor back on and she scream ",XXXIIIII- BBBAAAALLLLL- BBBAAAAA!".

I then left to the land of the Forgotten so that I wouldn't get caught

(A/N So what y'all think. Yes I know I suck but hey I gave it my best shot. The next chapter will be about La Muerte being drunk XD

Oh and don't forget to review and if you have any requests I will write about it. NO SMUT and the reason for that is because Idk how to write that kind of stuff... Ahem so yah thank you for you understanding.

Yours truly,

DjCartoonist14)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N hey guys sorry I wasn't able to update sooner because of school and all. Anyways so here is chapter two, its La Muerte being drunk.

Another news:

Christmas is coming up ssso in gonna do a Gravepainter Christmas fanfic (hopefully it goes well).

And I want to write a fanfic about them adopting a child (I know bad idea but I wanna give it my best shot)

If any of you guys have request for what you want me to write please comment in the reviews and I will write about it. (Just as long as its not smut because idk how to write that and I'm terrible with my grammar) So yep all good things :)

Plz review

Yours truly

DjCartoonist14)

Xibalba POV

"I hate this," I said to myself as I walked down the museum's hall. I really hate having this disguise, and having to name myself Guicho. I walked to one apart of the museum where the book of life was and to see if anyone its trying to steal anything. I entered the room and closed the door behind me "finally," I said and I transformed into my normal Tar self. I then saw La Muerte come in with her Mary Beth disguise, "OH BALBY! *hic*," she called out waving a hand. "Oh Gods! Mi Amor how much did you drink?," I asked as I picked her up and carried her bridal.

"Oh just a wee bit *hic* of wine that *hic* my friend shared... *hic*," she said as she got out the red wine. "Give me that La Muerte," I said as I sat her down at one of the steps near the book of life. "Hell nah!," she blurted out as she tries to protect her drink. "La Muerte," I said as I reached my hand out to grab her drink. She then puts the drink behind her and slaps my hand away. She so cute in her Mary Beth disguise, especially when she's getting frustrated.

"You can be stubborn at times mi amor, but you need to stop like right now before you end up getting, what mortals call now a days, a hangover," I said as I picked her up again, she dropped the bottle and it broke. "Hey! *hic* you made me *hic* drop it you gonna have to *hic* cle-," I cut her of by kissing her. She then changed into her normal sugar skull self, we then stopped. "Come on I gotta take you home," I said and I transported us to the Land of the Remember.

(Next day)

La Muerte POV

I shot up, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. I feel someone pulling my hair back and pat on my back. "I told you not to drink a lot," Xibalba said. I flushed the toilet, got up, and went to the sink. "Its was Kat's fault for sharing," I replied as I began to brush my teeth. "Yet you still drank," he said and went back to my room. I finished brushing my teeth and went back into my room, and went the dresser to get clean dress ", well either way it was her fault," I said and entered the bathroom again to change.

"Mi Amor you were still cute when you were drunk however," he said from the room "you were still in your Mary Beth disguise and you try to keep your drink," he finished and started to chuckle. I blushed 'was I really that drunk?,' I thought to my self and I finished changing. I got out of the bathroom grab my sombrero "come on we got to go back to the museum and work again," I said. "WITH THOSE WEIRD ASS CHILDREN!? HELL NO IM NOT GOING BACK UP THERE!," he blurted out ", well we have to because we need to make sure that the book of life is protected, and not stolen to the wrong hands," I replied as I crossed my arms and changed into Mary Beth. "Fine," he grumbled and changed into Guicho ", But I won't like it, I can never understand why you like those children, that weird goth kid called me beautiful, WHO THE FUCK CALLS ME BEAUTIFUL!?," he said as we went up to the museum.

"It seems as if its not busy for today," I said as we entered. He sigh "Im just glad," we walked to the employee's room to check in. "Okay so Beth you have to tour guide some group of children today from an middle school while Guicho guards the 'other room' alright?," sam said we nodded and headed out "oh and one more thing Beth, please don't drink again," she finished, I blushed and just simply nodded. "Well I will see you later, love you Might Amor," Guicho said and walked away. "Love you too ," I called out and headed to the entrance of the museum to pick up the kids.

(A/N well thats that. Plz review)


End file.
